Metal heat sinks can provide heat dissipation to various components on a printed circuit board (PCB), with an unintended consequence of causing electromagnetic interference (EMI) or noise due to stray currents that are absorbed during routine operations. The stray currents typically occur when voltages of various components or power transistors fluctuate, resulting in an emission of capacitance into the metal heat sink. Electromagnetic shielding on the metal heat sink reduces the intensity of an electromagnetic field in a given space by blocking the electromagnetic field utilizing various barrier and grounding techniques. By grounding out the metal heat sink, the stray currents can be removed and EMI can be reduced.